


礼物

by tiroka



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	礼物

///

一次次生日是成长中的一个个纪念碑。

金曜汉好不容易等到自己的二十岁，等到了可以理直气壮地跟着金宇硕到处去的年纪，但还什么都没来得及开始呢，拉近了一岁的距离转眼间又要被拉开了。

嗯，金宇硕二十三岁的生日快到了。

该送点什么才能讨哥哥的欢心呢？

他想起不久前自己的生日，当天恰好是学校的文艺汇演，金宇硕和舞团里的其他人聚集在后台，穿着印有“♡祝金曜汉生日快乐♡”的白T恤一哄而上，蛋糕上插得满满的蜡烛燃烧得像火炬一样，和生日祝福一起直直送到他面前。

呀，不要哭，不要哭。金宇硕在对面笑着打趣，习惯性揉眼睛的动作被他故意提出来，鼻子就真的有些发酸了。金曜汉想，这样说的话不就更想哭了嘛。

尽管交往时就约好了互相不送礼的，毕竟还是要靠兼职打工赚零花钱的学生，金曜汉回到合租房后还是缠着金宇硕要单独的专属礼物，于是得到一口被分食得不成样子的蛋糕。金宇硕用食指指尖刮下来一层厚厚的奶油，含进嘴里，然后搂住他的脖子接吻。奶油香混在口腔里一股股黏稠，舌尖来回的搅动让金曜汉更加飘飘然了，忍不住继续加深下去，最终在房间的最角落扯开蝴蝶结的绸带，金宇硕答应过的第一次。

这就是他当时得到的礼物。

话又说回来，二十岁以前被拒绝过很多次的约会邀约，在他二十岁之后也还没开口过。舞团的几次演出才结束，金曜汉自己又有别的商演工作，后来是金宇硕跑去做激光手术治眼睛不愿出门，拖着拖着就拖到现在了。

所以说，宇硕哥生日就和我两个人一起过吧？好不好？游乐场？海洋馆？哥想去的地方无论哪里都可以。金曜汉蹲在金宇硕面前再三央求，故意用上小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神看他，想要打动他获得同意。

又不是十几岁的高中生小情侣……金宇硕嘟囔着拒绝，把金曜汉扯起来按在沙发上坐好，躺上他的大腿当枕头，掰着指头数生日的预定行程。难得周末肯定要睡到中午吧？下午妈妈他们就到了，特地过来陪我过生日呢，要和侄子侄女去游戏厅，晚上再和妈妈一起烛光晚餐喝点小酒，前一天还是垠尚生日来着，我们一起办生日不就好了？蛋糕这么腻，估计吃一次也够了……

那我呢？没被提及的金曜汉不满地撅起嘴，凑过去蹭金宇硕的脸颊。哥，这可是生日诶，还在周末，就不打算纵容一下你的男朋友吗？我也可以陪你一起去和阿姨玩……

既然是我的生日，那我才该是被纵容的那个呀，你闹什么脾气？金宇硕轻轻笑着偏过头躲他，然后伸手捧住金曜汉的脸颊，主动亲了亲他撅起来的嘴唇。你以为见了我妈妈，我们俩还能瞒下去吗？我们曜汉就在家乖乖等着吧，回来之后整个晚上不都是你的么？

可我是想陪你过一整天的生日啊……要祝贺要蛋糕要送礼物，还是想要隆重一点的。况且，哥喝完酒还搭理我么？金曜汉嘀咕着抱怨，却被金宇硕故意的撩拨打乱阵脚，嘴里每说一个字就要被他贴到唇边的亲亲打断一次，最后干脆坐在他怀里撒着娇索吻。曜汉呐，哥一定会清醒着等你的礼物哦，但不需要贵重花心思的东西。手臂交叉着绕上了脖颈，金宇硕探出舌尖来回小幅度地舔舐他两片唇瓣之间的缝隙，软肉得偿所愿钻进口腔，勾起金曜汉的舌尖开始深吻。

喘息着结束了湿热的氧气交换，金宇硕抱住他抬起头，舔舔嘴角目不转睛地盯着他看，像小猫一样靠上来用脸颊蹭蹭金曜汉红透了的脖子。所谓礼物，就是要让收的人和送的人都感到开心吧？比如这样，一个令我满意的亲吻就足够了。

倒也是啦，说不过你……金曜汉皱起鼻子挠着头发笑笑，又在金宇硕发顶落下一个吻。希望宇硕哥要天天开心啊。

///

生日当天金宇硕果真睡到晌午，赖在金曜汉怀里小声呼吸，偶尔阳光晒上脸颊，就嘟哝着又往他怀里钻，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他肩窝，完全还是那个一如既往懒洋洋的小猫。

宇硕哥，该起床啦。金曜汉安抚地揉揉金宇硕的后颈叫醒他，昨晚才和成员们一起过完和李垠尚一起合办的生日会，金宇硕玩得不亦乐乎，大声鼓掌唱生日歌的活泼模样还浮现在金曜汉眼前，奶油被弟弟们涂在脸上也不恼，明明还不是他正式的生日呢，也开心得像个高中生一样，还好意思说别人。

五分钟…金宇硕还是不愿意起，眼睛睁开几秒眯起来盯着人看，在意识到身边的人是金曜汉之后立马又闭上眼倒回原位，轻轻拽着他的衣袖不松手，嘴里喃喃自语，再睡五分钟……

金曜汉无奈地笑笑，等待五分钟过去。手机时钟上的数字跳转，他凑到金宇硕面前，含住微微翘起的嘴唇开始惩罚性的轻咬，细细地磨蹭着，直到金宇硕皱着眉推他的胸口。

呀，金曜汉，一大早就像小狗一样咬人。金宇硕推了两下想躲开，但刚睡醒的身体还是软绵绵的没有力气，只能任由金曜汉继续抱着他啃来啃去的，好不容易摸索到金曜汉的发尾轻轻拽住警告他快停下。

哥哥，生日快乐。金曜汉终于停下来，笑嘻嘻地祝福他，一副纯良无害的模样，起床气也撒不起来了。金宇硕鼓起嘴巴还想假装生气，一下子就破了功，噗嗤着笑出来，抱住金曜汉的脖子小声说谢谢。

谢谢怎么够啊？金曜汉像只摇着尾巴卖乖的小狗一样，满脸得意的用手指戳了戳自己的脸颊，无声地催促他赶紧给些奖励。

好吧，隆重地感谢最好的金曜汉，来自曜汉先生的生日祝福让本人金宇硕感激不尽。金宇硕揉揉朦胧的眼睛努力睁大，夸张地作出颁奖主持那般眉飞色舞的神情，把金曜汉逗乐了笑得更开，就马上拥抱过来。特此奖励啵啵一个，他调笑的话尾和柔软的亲吻一起落在半边脸颊上，金曜汉摸摸自己变烫的耳朵，又在想好像自己才是过生日的那个人呢，因为和金宇硕在一起的每一秒都非常开心幸福。

///

躲在浴室里洗漱的金宇硕现在好不容易才平复下心情，好像从睁开眼的那一秒开始就一直被金曜汉的甜蜜攻势轰炸得停不下来。自己明明也从来没有谈过那么真情实意的恋爱呀，爱面子逞强着硬要装出饶有余裕的前辈模样反倒让他累得慌。

心脏扑通扑通地跳着，好像吵得要盖住故意开大的水流声了。他悄悄深呼吸几下才把水关上，撑在洗手台前照镜子。

原来是这么喜欢金曜汉么？他对着镜子问自己，这个问题他不断问了很多遍，每问一次，喜欢的程度好像又要加深一层。从答应交往到现在合租，刚进大学时怯生生地看他眼色的小男生好像一下子长大了许多，拥抱他的臂弯总是格外有力的，在身体交合时全身也滚烫得不可思议。金宇硕难得不想长大了，想永远停留在青春期的末尾，这样才好一直将冲动和欲望全部展现出来。

在出门赴约之际金曜汉拉着他的手不肯放，非要在门前留下几个送别吻，亲得他晕乎乎的站不稳了，就搂住他的腰依过来亲耳垂。

曜汉呐…我真的要出门了，回来再做吧。他耳朵最敏感，扑到耳内的气流激起一阵阵痒意，忍不住缩起脖子扒着金曜汉的肩膀求饶，声音发颤的跑调，结果被金曜汉笑着拿来打趣，又很好心地往他衣兜里塞满游戏币，在kkt传过来一堆什么夹娃娃攻略，其实是两个不可理喻的幼稚鬼。

金宇硕赶紧捂好耳朵瞪了他几眼装凶，然后拔腿逃跑，不然真的就出不了门了。

///

按照金曜汉给的傻瓜攻略给侄子侄女夹了好几只蜻蜓妹妹，结果被可爱的小孩一本正经地塞进了他怀里，说是送他的生日礼物。

金宇硕笑着道谢，蹲下跟小孩们击掌，结果口袋里的手机突然震动几下。点开发现是一条短信。

「乐呵呵的和谁在一起呢？把我自己扔在家TT」

不是说了和家人们在一起么？还问。他回复完牵着孩子们去冷饮店喝奶茶，啜起一粒粒珍珠的时候又有短信进来。

「快点回家吧。」

宇硕哥哥没空陪我们玩了吗？结果坐在对面的侄女嘟着嘴巴撒娇想抢他的手机，金宇硕只好急忙回复他一句别闹，然后继续陪两个小孩聊天。

「日日夜夜都想着哥，却对我这么冷淡。」

手机又亮起来，金宇硕没好气地把熄了屏开启静音模式。

「生日也好不生日也好每天都想一起过来着。」

不知道金曜汉是按照什么标准来计算时机，把两个小孩送回阿姨身边，金宇硕挽着妈妈的手开屏准备拍张照片，恰好又进来一条短信。

他赶紧按掉打着哈哈敷衍过去，以防被眼尖的妈妈发现，又要问他是不是找了女朋友。

「说好的喜欢我呢？不，哥好像没说过TT」

我没说过吗？怎么可能？饭桌上的距离不足以让对面的人窥见手机屏幕的内容，金宇硕怀着一丝私心重新打开通知，这句话显示在锁定屏幕，于是他忿忿地又按掉了，抬手帮妈妈切牛排。

「宇宙第一喜欢的哥哥什么时候理理我？」

这时金宇硕正跟妈妈汇报生活近况，看见之后努力抿起笑意把牛排塞进嘴里咀嚼，到现在他终于看出来金曜汉是在打什么算盘了。

「今天开始是1日。」

啖了几口红酒脸颊上慢慢泛上红晕。金宇硕仰头把酒杯里摇晃的酸涩倒进嘴里，咽下。

合租的房子离车站很近，大概是隔着一条街不到的距离，再穿过一条长长的直路就到门口。把妈妈送上车之后，金宇硕笃定自己很快会遇见一个人，于是他故意慢慢地踱步，用比平常慢好几倍的速度走到下一个路口。

「金宇硕生日快乐」

最后一条短信送达了，他的男孩正好从转角处以夸张的速度冲出来，撞在一起踉跄几步，还没来得及感到痛，就气喘吁吁地扑过来紧紧地抱住他不松手。

面前的整条路突然全亮起来。

道路两旁的树杈被挂满了闪烁的小霓虹灯，一直顺着长长的直道延伸，金宇硕知道这道光一定是通向家门的，因为金曜汉牵起他的手一路狂奔，就是沿着灯亮起的方向追着光跑。等风刮在脸上有点疼了，金曜汉就倏地停下，抬手指天空。

金灿灿的花状焰火盛开在夜空中，像是橙黄的金盏花，一朵一朵拥簇着盛开，再缓缓落下来。金宇硕耸耸鼻尖想去嗅硫磺气味，被金曜汉拉到屋檐下躲落下来的灰。

曜汉呐…说过不送礼物的吧？这样大张旗鼓的多浪费……金宇硕被金曜汉按在怀里故意嘀咕着抱怨，其实脸上的红晕久久褪不下去，心里也跟着开花。

宇硕哥喜欢的话就不要在意那么多，要天天开心啊。金曜汉牵着他的手一起回家，路边蹿出来几个人影悄悄跑开，又去收道路两边的霓虹灯。治完眼睛的金宇硕现在可以看清楚了，原来金曜汉把其他成员喊了过来帮忙，心里更是欣喜又温暖的。在一天结束前手机邮箱又开始拥堵了，他窝在金曜汉怀里回短信，然后拉到下面截图。

「金宇硕生日快乐」

这小子还挺聪明知道得倒过来发，这样的话自己看的时候就是正着的了。金宇硕小心翼翼地存好上传到私密相册备份，然后掐了掐金曜汉的腰，等他低下头来的瞬间吻上去。

新的一岁，我可能还会变得更孩子气更任性更粘人，以后都不跟你客气了。他故意咬着金曜汉的下唇，等金曜汉蹭蹭他的鼻子笑着看他，就放开了等待回答。

宇硕哥，生日快乐，新的一岁我也喜欢你。金曜汉搂紧他去亲他的额头和眼角，又在他眯起眼睛的时候吻上了眼帘，说要透过心灵的窗户更深入地感受他的心情。

谢谢你…曜汉啊，我也是…一直最喜欢你。

金宇硕喃喃着抱紧他，把未经言语透露过的心情一股脑倒出来。收到那样值得珍惜的生日礼物，他总是要回赠些什么的，于是再次请金曜汉好好品尝他的心意，再经历一个还会有无数次相同喜悦的夜晚。

///


End file.
